Only Reminds Me of You
by LostAngel12.-'Anne
Summary: "Do you really hate me that much?" She wiped away her tears harshly, turning her back on him."Fine then! I will marry that arrogant raven-haired pervert." Huh? A Natsume look-alike? And why is he so attached to Mikan? Who will she really marry?
1. Chapter 1: Who's he?

The room was silent. The usually cheerful brunette was sitting quietly on her seat beside her cold-hearted partner, sneaking glances at the boy and sighing gloomily.

"Oi."

The brunette looked at the boy.

"Polka" The boy said, knowing that this would annoy her. But to his and the class' surprise, she just stood up and walked away, not bothering to bicker with him about how he should stop teasing her with her underwear prints.

Once she was out of the classroom, a few murmurs were heard and the boy instantly knew they were talking about a certain girl.

"Mikan's unusually cold today."

"Is something wrong with Mikan-san?"

"What's wrong with Sakura-san?"

"Is it her time of the month?"

"Natsume" A blonde boy with cerulean eyes called him. Natsume turned to look at the boy with an emotionless face.

"What, Ruka?" He asked.

"Do you know what's wrong with Sakura-san?" Ruka asked, worry evident in his eyes. He had always liked Sakura Mikan, the cheerful brunette everyone knew. He realized it when he went to the Special Ability's RPG during the school festival. Since then, his feelings for her deepened even though he knew his best friend also liked the same girl. And his best friend is THE Natsume Hyuuga, the raven-haired boy with crimson eyes, who was cold to everyone who dare threads on his path, with the exception of Ruka, until the certain brunette came and softened him.

Seeing the sparkle in Ruka's eyes, Natsume knew it was either his best friend was daydreaming about his animal friends or thinking about HIS polka dots, and based on their non-existent conversation, it was most likely due to the latter.

"Tsk." He stood up and left the room, leaving Ruka stunned. Natsume had always waited for him, he thought. Instead of following the fire-caster, he stayed inside the room, thinking whether he should go look for Mikan or leave Natsume to do that.

Unknown to them, a certain mind-reader has already started.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Northern Forest…

Mikan sighed._ I wonder what's wrong with me. Why do I feel so hurt? I should be happy since _he _will be back._ She heard a rustle from a nearby bush.

"W-who's there?" She asked, scared, thinking that it might be a ghost. She was contemplating whether she should confront the Bush Ghost or run away, when she heard a chuckle come from the rustling leaves. Making up her mind, she was about to run away when a sandy-haired boy got out of his hiding place, wearing a goofy smile.

"Guess you found me. Hehe." He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"D-did you hear my t-thoughts?" She asked as she vaguely remembered that she wasn't using her Alice earlier. Knowing Mikan would know if he was lying, the boy nodded.

"Who's _he_, by the way?" He asked out of curiosity, and felt her tense.

"Koko…It's…_him_." She said as she looked away, but Koko saw her eyes. They looked sad and confused.

Surprised at her reaction to his questions, he went towards her and put her face in his hands, making her face him. "So, what's with him?"

Unable to look away, she looked straight at him. "He'll come here next week. Uncle Kazu told me yesterday." She sighed. "I don't understand why I feel like this. Shouldn't I be happy that I get to see him again? I'm so confused." Koko saw her eyes glitter with unshed tears. Like what most friendly guys would do, he pulled her to him and hugged her closely.

"K-k-k-koko!"

"You can cry if you want. It's not good to bottle up your emotions. And his transfer is still next week. You still have 5 more days without worrying about him."

As he said that, she hugged him back and sobbed into his shirt, making it wet with her tears. Behind a tree a few meters away from them, stood a raven-haired boy whose crimson eyes burned with jealousy as he clenched his fists and walked away.

The next day:

"Ohayo!" A cheerful brunette said as she opened the door to her classroom.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san!"

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan!" came the reply of her classmates. Her eyes wandered the room and caught sight of a raven-haired girl working on an invention.

"HOTARU!" She ran towards the girl, then…

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan lay unconscious on the floor. A dirty blonde haired boy wearing glasses ran towards her. "Mikan-chan! Daijoubo?" He asked worriedly as she sat up and looked at Hotaru with a crying face.

"Hotaru meanie!" she said and looked at the boy. "I'm fine, Yuu-chan. Iinchou should not worry." She stood up with the help of the boy.

"I'm sorry. I-I got worried because you were different yesterday. I-If there is a-anything bothering you, you can tell me." Yuu said, smiling brightly.

"Yuu, leave the baka alone. She's fine now." Hotaru said. Mikan smiled.

Even though her best friend may act cold and those words may seem mean, she knows that her best friend is really caring, and that she was worried about her yesterday. They had been together since they were little when Hotaru went to there town. Even thought they were opposites, they were always together.

Mikan stood up when the doors opened which revealed a blonde boy with a bunny and the boy named Natsume.

"KYAA! Natsume-sama!"

"Ruka-sama!"

"Marry me!"

The girls from the room except Mikan and Hotaru ran to the two bishounen and herded them, until smoke can be seen, and they ran out looking for water to save their hairs.

"Tch." Natsume said as he walked towards his seat at the back of the room.

"Ohayo, Ruka-pyon! Ohayo Natsume-kun!" the brunette greeted.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san." Ruka said as he smiled at the cheerful brunette.

"Mou, Ruka-pyon! I told you to call me Mikan. M-I-K-A-N, Mikan." She pouted and looked at the blonde. Ruka blushed different shades of red and looked away.

"M-M-M-Mikan-chan." He said as he walked towards his best friend, trying to ease his heartbeat from its loud pounding. Mikan followed him and sat beside Natsume.

"Natsume! Good morning."

"Shut up, Polka. I heard you the first time. You're making my ears bleed." He said as he took out a manga from under the table and started to read, waiting for the outburst of Mt. Mikan.

5

4

3

2

1

"PERVERT! You're an enemy to all women! Molester! Pervert! Hotaru!" Mikan continued ranting and ran toward her best friend, hoping she would console her, but instead, she took out her Baka gun and shot her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Don't come near me, nose-drip girl." Hotaru emotionlessly said. Mikan sat back down in her seat and started moping when the classroom door opened and in came their homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei, wearing a frilly costume and twirling towards the teacher's table. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ohayo, my dear kittens. What a lovely day we're having. And to make it better, we have a new student today." The gay teacher said. The sudden announcement seemed to have caught the attention of the class and everyone sat up straighter except for the manga-reading guy in the back and the moping girl beside him. "Yuki-kun, you may come in now."

With that announcement, a certain mind-reader fell from his seat and looked at Mikan with worried eyes. No one else seemed to have noticed his strange behavior except for the blonde boy beside Natsume. The room was still when the classroom doors slammed open.

"Ohayo, Yuki-kun!~" Narumi-sensei said as the class stared at the newcomer.


	2. Chapter 2: Their relationship

A raven-haired boy was standing in the doorway, glaring at the teacher. He walked towards the front of the room.

"Tsk. How long did you intend me to wait, gay freak?" he said coldly.

_Natsume's twin?_ The whole class thought in sync. Koko chuckled as he read their minds. After a short while, the room was in chaos.

"KYAA! He's so cool!"

"What's your name?"

"What's your star rank?"

"Will you be mine?"

The raven-haired Natsume look-alike turned to them and stopped when he saw the moping brunette at the back row.

"Mikan." He said, his blue eyes softening as he strode towards her. The class gaped in shock and stared at the boy. When he reached her seat, he hastily grabbed the surprised girl and hugged her, not minding the rising temperature in the room. "I've missed you so much." He whispered in her ear as he tightened his hold on her, but gentle enough so she can push him away if she wanted.

_W-What the? Why is he here? I thought…_Mikan was lost in thought, feeling tears fall from her eyes as she let herself be hugged by the strange boy. Natsume, finally having enough of the scene, slammed his hand on the table, forming a fireball in his other and throwing it towards the boy, but before it could reach him, the fireball turned to ice and dissolved into thin air. The class was in shock once again as they stared at Natsume whose rage can be seen in his eyes.

"Oi, newcomer. Who are you and why are you hugging polkadots?" he said coldly. The said boy smirked and hugged Mikan tighter to him, eliciting a growl from the fire wielder.

"My name is Yuki Nagihiko. My alice, as you have seen, is ice." The class was quiet, listening intently to the boy who was still hugging the crying girl. He smirked. Unable to withstand the pressure coming from the two glaring raven-haired boys, Koko walked towards Yuki and tugged on Mikan's hand. Sensing someone beside her, she looked at the boy and broke away from Yuki, hugging the other boy while crying.

"Shh. I'll bring you to your room." Koko said and turned to Narumi, who was watching at his students with an amused look. "She looks a bit pale."

Finally realizing the situation, Narumi consented, wearing a worried expression. Helping her on her way outside, Koko turned to glare at the two boys fighting over Mikan, making the class gasp in surprise for this is the first time they saw always-smiling Koko to glare, much more is that it was towards Natsume, whom everyone was scared of because of his ability to burn them. And it seemed that Natsume was clearly annoyed at him during that time. He aimed a fireball at Koko, who was too busy assisting Mikan to have heard his thoughts. Mikan, sensing that Natsume was about to do something and Koko was too preoccupied with her to move away in time, she got in front of Koko, surprising him and taking the fireball hit instead. Her consciousness was slowly fading but before she totally blacked out, she felt himself get carried by a pair of strong arms.

Koko, Natsume, Yuki, Ruka and Hotaru were waiting outside Mikan's hospital room, the tension hung on the halls. The doctor got out and walked towards the five, holding a clipboard on his left hand.

"Miss Sakura is fine now. She might need to stay here for two weeks because of the burns she acquired. She's lucky she was able to use her nullification alice or she might have had third-degree burns right now. If you wish to see her, she's awake right now." The doctor said as he walked away. Hotaru opened the door and went inside with the other four, with Natsume as the last. Mikan was lying on the bed, her right arm resting on her lap and thoroughly bandaged, she was dressed in a white hospital gown, the blanket bunched up, reaching her knees. Her face was turned away from them, as she fiddled with the rose on the bedside table with her left hand. When she heard the door open, she turned towards the sound and smiled her bright smile, seeing as her friends were there to visit her.

"Hotaru! You do love me so much!" the brunette said, smiling even more widely as she sat up on her bed, wincing when she had to move her right arm. Nobody saw her reaction except Natsume, feeling guiltier and guiltier the longer he had to stay in her hospital room. The slight burns on her arms reminded him that the reason she was here was because of his short temper. He scowled and looked away, not wanting to feel that sick feeling.

"Baka. You should be thankful you're wounded or else I would have used my Baka gun on you by now. Now explain." Hotaru said emotionlessly, but worry can be seen in her eyes. Mikan, being the dense idiot everybody knew her to be, looked at her best friend with confusion on her face.

"Explain what, Hotaru?"

"Explain everything about you and…him." The raven-haired girl said as she pointed at Yuki, making the tension in the room rise, as well as the heat.

"Oh. Hehe. Well, he was my childhood friend before you came, but they had to go to America because of his father's business. We both didn't know we were alices and we were only six then…

**Flashback…**

_A brunette was sitting on the swing, impatiently kicking on the ground. She was wearing a yellow Sunday dress adorned with black polka dots, her hair up in two pigtails. A raven-haired boy with blue eyes went behind her and covered her eyes. She yelped._

"_Guess who." He whispered to her._

"_Mou…Yuki-kun."_

"_Correct." He removed his hands from her eyes, revealing their chocolate brown color, which seems to have a few green specks when viewed under the sun. He turned her around to face him. She was caught in surprise as he was wearing casual clothes; white t-shirt under a black jacket, jeans and rubber shoes._

"_You're wearing casual clothes." She said in disbelief, making him smirk._

"_Really? I haven't noticed." He said, acting as if he was also surprised. The brunette went closer to him and pulled his head down by wrapping her arms around his neck. He was surprised and he could feel his face heating up as he inched nearer the girl. "Oi. W-what are you doing?" he cursed himself for stuttering. Their lips were only an inch apart when the brunette suddenly pulled away. He blinked and looked at the girl with an annoyed expression._

"_What was that for?" He asked, clearly showing his exasperation._

"_I was checking if you had a fever. My grandpa said that you can check someone's temperature by putting your forehead on the other person's forehead. You were acting strange so I thought it might have been a fever, but I'm glad it isn't. Ne, Yuki-kun, why are you really wearing casual clothes?" the girl smiled, curiosity evident in her eyes. He could not look directly at her and instead diverted his gaze to a Sakura tree nearby. He did not know how to tell her without hurting her feelings. He knew he was special to her, as she was to him. They were the best of friends since they were 4 years old and he would never forget how they had met. He had seen her crying under that same Sakura tree, while the rain poured, getting her wet. He walked towards her and asked why she was under his tree, when she looked up and gazed at him with sad, lonely eyes. She said she was lost and she can't find her grandpa, so he let her share his umbrella and helped her to find her way back home with the help of his chauffeur, where her grandpa was running around in their garden, looking for her in the most silliest places like under a rock or inside the tree. They came home in time to stop him from going down the well, thinking that his granddaughter might have slipped and fallen in. She looked happy and beamed at him, and since then, he vowed that he would never want to see her sad face ever again._

_Mikan noticed his silence and grabbed hold of his hand, getting his attention. "What's wrong?"_

_From a distance, Yuki can see his ride and knew that he had to say goodbye now or he would never get the chance again. Looking straight at her eyes, he gave her hand a squeeze and sighed._

"_I'm going to America."_

_Mikan looked surprised, then it turned to wonder, then to joy. "I'm so happy for you, Yuki-kun! You will get to see the world. When you come back, you can tell me how your trip was." She giggled._

"_Mikan, I don't know when I'm coming back…or if I'm coming back at all." He said, sadness in his voice. She stopped giggling, staring at him with disbelief in her eyes._

"_That's not true, right? You're joking, right?"_

"_No. My father is starting a business in America and he wanted to stay and see how it will work." He looked away, dropping her hand from his. "I'm sorry." He whispered._

_Mikan heard him, and to his surprise, hugged him. "You shouldn't say sorry. It's ok. I hope you make new friends and take care of yourself. If you get back, you can contact Ji-chan so we can see each other again. Don't worry, I'll wait for you."_

_Yuki faced her once again and took her hands in his, his cold demeanor fading, revealing his kind side that he only showed to her. "I wish you will. Mikan, father said that two people who want to be together forever get married. When I come back, I want to be together with you because you're my special friend. So when I come back, let's get married." He smiled a true smile, earning him a smile from the brunette who nodded. He heard a car honk from a car behind the Sakura tree and glanced at it, which was his ride. The car door opened and he can see his father sitting there, waiting for him with a small smile on his face. Mikan hugged him, but let go immediately._

"_You should go to your father now. He's waiting for you." She smiled and began dragging him to the car. "Oh. And if you are a coming back, don't forget my gifts, okay? I will never forgive you if you forget about my gifts." She pouted cutely as they stopped in front of the car. "I guess you have to go now."_

"_Wait." He said as he reached into his pocket and felt something cold on his hand. He took it and put it on Mikan's hand._

"_My father said that the ring on his finger is there so that people will know he already has mother and mother has the same. So you can have that so other people will know you have me."_

_Mikan opened her hand and there lay a silver rose, hanging inside a circle. It was a necklace pendant. Written on the circle was: FOR. She did not understand what that stood for and looked at Yuki questioningly._

_He sighed and took out his necklace from inside the jacket. It was the same, but the word written was different: EVER. "I have the same as yours. If we put the two words together we get-"_

"_Forever! Yuki-kun, you are so smart!"_

"_I know that. You don't have to say it." He smirked._

"_And arrogant." She said as she stuck out her tongue at him. She looked at his father and bowed. "Ohayo, Nagihiko-san! I hope your business will be successful."_

_Yuki's father chuckled. "I will work hard to make it successful." He looked at Yuki, who sighed and grunted._

"_I have to go now, Mi-chan. Don't forget our promise." He said as he got in the car._

"_No, I won't. You're the one who shouldn't forget it."_

"_I won't. Well, this is goodbye then." He said._

_Mikan smiled. "Well, for now." He smiled in return, waved at her and closed the door. The car moved forward and he looked out the window, catching a glimpse of the girl's yellow Sunday dress under the Sakura tree._

"_I promise to come back, Mi-chan."_

**End of Flashback…**

Everyone inside the room was silent when Mikan finished her story. Yuki was sitting a distance away from her, looking aggravated, but if you peer closely, which was what Koko just happened to do, you would see the slight pink tint on his cheeks.

"So basically, you two were close." Hotaru said, and Natsume seemed to have noticed the slightly hurt tone in her voice.

"Yup! But now, I think you and me are closer!" Mikan said. Hearing that, Hotaru eased a little. Ruka, feeling the atmosphere get awkward as the silence kept up, tried to break it.

"So M-Mikan-chan, where is your pendant? I can see that Yuki is wearing his, judging by the chain around his neck that ended inside his shirt." He said. Mikan's smile grew wider. She pulled out the chain from under her hospital gown which revealed the pendant he asked for. The chain was very thin that they had never noticed it was there, even THE Natsume Hyuuga.

"Yuki, since you said you wanted to marry her before and judging by what she told us earlier, your father must have heard it. Does he accept it?" Hotaru asked out-of-the-blue.

Yuki looked away from the annoying Koko who was studying his face, trying to control his temper so he would not beat up the poor mind reader then and there.

"Yes. And now, she is my fiancée." He said, and with that, they heard the door to Mikan's hospital room slam shut.


	3. Chapter 3: Best friend

The chair Natsume was recently sitting on was broken on the floor, and no trace of the occupier can be seen in the room. Thinking that she had said something wrong, Mikan got off of her hospital bed, but lost her balance. She shut her eyes tight and waited for her face to slam into the cold floor, but the impact never came. She slowly opened her eyes and hazel met with cerulean. Ruka's face was only inches from her, his arms supporting her from falling. He could smell her scent and hear her breathe, causing him to stiffen. Sensing his discomfort, she tried to stand up once again only to stumble back into his embrace.

"Hehe." She said. "I'm heavy, Ruka-pyon. You can put me on my bed again so you wouldn't have to get uncomfortable."

Doing as she said, Ruka helped Mikan sit on the side of her hospital bed, making sure he was gentle so he would not hurt her injured arm. Once she was sitting, he noticed that the room was getting colder than the normal temperature and turned to Yuki, who was giving of a dangerous aura. _Huh? It seems that he and Natsume are alike when they are jealous. They both like changing the temperature. _He thought to himself, making Koko chuckle when he read his mind.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru blew the smoke from her Baka gun as Yuki supported himself on the wall.

"What the hell? Why would you hit me with that stupid invention of yours?" he said as he glared at her.

Unfazed by the look he was giving her, she put her Baka gun back in her pocket. "Because you were using your stupid alice. It's almost as stupid as Hyuuga's alice, but his is more powerful."

He snarled and formed an ice dagger in his right hand. "Take that back." He said in a low and threatening voice. Koko cowered away from him and moved towards Ruka, who was positioned in front of Mikan protectively while she was trying to peer at the two from behind him. Her face was of surprise and horror as she debated with herself if she should nullify Yuki's alice, but when she saw Hotaru take out her Baka dagger(Baka dagger: A dagger that when thrown, will follow and cut an idiot whom the owner dislikes. Only 30,000 rabbits. Limited edition from the Baka collection.), she began thinking it was her best friend's alice she was supposed to nullify. Thinking that her nullification will not be of help to her since she was still not fully capable of controlling it, she grew frustrated.

"Will you two, please, just stop it? Natsume has just annoyingly walked out for no reason at all, it's uncomfortably freezing in here, and now you two are at each others throats just because Hotaru is jealous that I met Yuki before her!" Mikan said, breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself. All eyes in the room were on hers. This was the first time they had ever heard her very irritated. Ruka flinched when she suddenly grabbed hold of his shirt. He slowly turned to look at the girl with scared eyes, hoping that she wouldn't turn her anger on him, but as soon as he saw her condition, his expression changed into worry.

"Mikan-chan!" He managed to say before her knees gave out underneath her. He caught her for the third time and noticed that she was still breathing heavily, but it was not because she was still trying to calm herself down. She was clutching her chest and he saw blood trickling down her arm. "Imai! Call the doctors!" he managed to yell at the frozen girl who quickly ran out to ask for help. Yuki strode towards them and tried to lift the girl from the blonde's arms. Accidentally touching her burns, she yelped and scooted closer to Ruka, thus igniting the ice-user's anger. Mikan whimpered when the discomfort in her arms grew as the temperature dropped. She continued hyperventilating until the nurses and doctor came. They immediately put her on the bed and ushered the rest to go outside. Before the door swung shot, Ruka saw the doctor inject Mikan with a slightly bluish substance before she calmed down and instantly fell asleep.

Natsume was sitting under the Sakura tree with a manga on his face when he felt a presence from his left. He immediately knew that it was Ruka and waited for his best friend to say anything.

"Tsk. What is it?" He said, thinking that Ruka will scold him for what he did earlier. He acts like his mother most of the time, always telling him how his actions will affect certain people. And judging from the long silence, Ruka must be very annoyed right now and he should get ready for a full-hour's worth of scolding. He heard him sigh. Something's wrong, he thought. Ruka still wasn't saying anything to him. He lowered the manga from his face and looked towards the blonde, but the angry Ruka was not the sight in front of him. What he saw instead was a worried-looking Ruka, who was gazing at the hospital. His eyes conveyed some of his emotions; worry, despair, pain and anger as his lips were pressed in a tight line. The expression looked foreign on the handsome lad's face, but it was not that which caused the coldhearted fire caster to hastily walk towards him; it was the blood on his shirt.

"Ruka!" He shouted as he ran towards his friend. He noticed that the boy in front of him was sickly pale and slightly shaking, as if he had just seen a ghost. Ruka's knees finally gave and fell down as Natsume helped him stay steady.

"What happened?" He asked as he led him to the Sakura tree, and sat Ruka down as he inspected what was the source on the bloody shirt.

"It's not mine." Ruka mumbled as he looked down, removing Natsume's hands on his shirt. He remained silent as he waited for his friend to continue but the next words where not what he had been expecting.

"It's Mikan's." He felt his energy lose and sat down beside the blonde, waiting for him to explain what happened to polka dots, and when he was done, he could not shake off the guilt that had been building inside him as he listened to his friend's story. Had he not gotten frustrated and jealous, this would not have happened to Mikan. He stood up and walked away, willing his feelings to just fade away and never bother him again.

"Natsume." Ruka said as he watched the fire caster's fading form. "It's not your fault."

**After a week**…

RING! RING! RING! SMASH!

"WAHH! I broke the 74th alarm clock Hotaru gave me! What should I do?" Mikan said as she quickly got up and paced in her room.

**Flashback…**

_Hotaru went near Mikan as the brunette lied down in her bed that she had not occupied for the past few days. Her eyes were getting foggy and her eyelids were slowly closing, as she let the familiar feel of her bed lull her to sleep. Hotaru sat down at the side of her tired friend and tucked her in._

"_Arigatou, Hotaru." Mikan said as she slowly closed her eyes._

_BAKA BAKA BAKA!_

"_Hotaru! I was almost asleep!" Mikan whined as she rubbed the huge lump on her head._

"_Baka, where's your alarm clock? We have to set it first." She said. Mikan scratched the back of her head and looked at Hotaru sheepishly._

"_I kinda…broke it? Hehehe."_

_Hotaru sighed. She felt for something inside her pocket and brought out a Mr. Bear-designed alarm clock and set it to six in the morning. She put it on Mikan's bedside table and tucked Mikan once again._

"_Since you just got out of the hospital, I'll act nicer this time. Now sleep, Baka." She said as she stood up and walked toward the door._

"_Mou. Hotaru! You should call me Mikan if you're being nice." Mikan said before Hotaru shut the door. She lied down comfortably and felt her eyelids close as she listened to the soft tick-tock of the alarm clock her best friend had just given her._

**End of Flashback…**

Mikan quickly took a bath and ran to their classroom, remembering that their first class that day was Math.

"Jin-Jin would surely get mad if I'm late! I don't want detention! Uwahh!" she muttered as she ran faster. She got to the classroom 5 minutes before the bell rang and greeted her classmates.

"Ohayo!" she said cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Mikan-chan!" the class responded. Mikan went directly to her seat without looking at Hotaru, making her best friend grow suspicious. Once she was seated, Hotaru turned to look at her but she continued to stare anywhere besides Hotaru.

Hotaru knew Mikan was hiding something from her. She narrowed her eyes at Mikan before she slowly looked away.

"I know you're hiding something from me, Mikan. Better tell it now before I decide to _make_ you tell me." Hotaru emphasized the word "make" making Mikan flinch in her seat.

"Hehe. I kinda…broke the alarm clock?" Mikan said as she scratched the back of her head. And before she could look at Hotaru's expression, the sound of the Baka gun could be heard throughout the whole classroom.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan was flung to the other side of the room, where she lay motionless. Like any other day, Yuu went near the brunette and helped her up as Mikan whined at Hotaru.

"Tch. So this is how you treat your 'best friend'."

Hotaru turned towards Yuki, who was sitting on Mikan's chair as he played with Mikan's pencil, wearing a rather weird expression.

"YUKI!"

Mikan hugged the poor boy who had a smirk on his face. The whole class was quiet as Ruka and an angry fire caster entered the room. The two stopped as they saw the scene happening on their seats, not because of jealousy, but because of surprise. They saw the fondness Yuki had for Mikan in his eyes, and it grows whenever she smiles at him. Natsume can't help but feel hurt at the scene. He couldn't express the way he feels for the brunette the same way as the ice user, even if they have the same cold attitude. Meanwhile, Ruka was silent as he tried to mask his hurt by trying to look thoughtfully at the two, failing miserably. He thought that maybe they were that close because they were best friends since they were kids. Had Natsume been a girl, would they also be- Koko laughed out loud. Ruka blushed a deep shade of red before glaring at the sneaky mind reader.

The whole class turned their heads toward the door when they heard buzzing electricity.

"Sakura, Nagihiko, detention!" Jinno-sensei said as he strode towards the teacher's table and took his seat. The rest of the class took their seats, but Yuki stayed in Mikan's seat. This got the attention of the short-tempered teacher.

"Go back to your seat, Mr. Nagihiko."

"Mr. Nagihiko is my father." Yuki said, earning a few chuckles from some of his classmates. "Gay fre-" Mikan pinched Yuki on the side. "Ow! Fine!-Narumi-sensei didn't assign me any seat and there's no other seat available. Since Mikan is my partner, and she doesn't mind, I would share her seat with her."

"B-but my seat is too small! We can't fit here!" Mikan practically shouted.

"Baka. You are going to sit on my lap." Yuki looked at Jinno-sensei unsettlingly. The poor teacher didn't have any other choice than to allow them to do whatever they wanted. The rest of the classes ended normally, except for the fact that it was hotter in the classroom than in summer and the Baka Cannon 2.0 was pointed directly at a certain person who ruined her precious time with the Baka.

As detention ended, Mikan was about to leave when Yuki took her hand. The brunette looked at her other best friend and fiancé questioningly. Yuki smiled once again at the brunette as they walked out the room.

"Hey, Mikan."

Mikan stopped walking and turned to him, cocking her head to the side. Question marks were dancing above her head and Yuki could swear that he saw them.

"Do you remember what you told me before I left for America?" Yuki asked. Mikan continued thinking and her face brightened up when she thought of the answer.

"I told you goodbye! Wait. Are you going to say goodbye again? But you were only here for a few days. Mou, Yuki-kun! You should really tell me in advance if you're leaving. You always tell me at the last minute!" Mikan stomped her feet. The ice user couldn't help but chuckle at the childish acts of his fiancée.

"No. What I meant was the one about you not forgiving me if I forget your gifts if I come back." Yuki watched as the brunette's eyes lit up and she beamed at him. Before he knew it, he was being dragged to the boy's dorms.

"O-oy! Chotto! Where are you taking me?"

"To your room! So I can get my gifts!" Mikan said as they neared the building.

Ruka was looking for his rabbit when he saw the two figures headed towards the boy's dorms. He knew he liked Sakura for some time now, yet the pain he felt in his chest still surprised him. He thought it was only admiration at first, because of her ability to bring out the best on people, but he didn't know that that feeling grew each passing day until it had reached this point. And now, he couldn't help but feel sad, knowing that the brunette only liked him as a friend or a brother.


End file.
